O Presente
by Claudia Winchester
Summary: Jared achou que seria somente mais um aniversário, mas Jensen mostrou que ele estava enganado.


_**O PRESENTE**_

_**Presente de Aniversário para o meu lindo Charles Ackles. Claro que ele me pediu uma fic bem perva. Mentira! Eu que inventei o plot. ^^**_

_**Parabéns querido! Espero que goste! Foi escrita com muito carinho.**_

_**Agradecimento especial a Pérola! A beta mais perfeita do mundo!**_

_**Aviso:**_ Esta fic contém sexo entre dois homens, escrita de uma maneira obscena e com palavras de baixo calão. Não gosta, não leia. Depois não diga que eu não avisei! XD

**ONE SHOT**

Jared Padalecki tinha tudo para ter uma vida perfeita. Vinha de uma família rica do Texas e tinha acabado de entrar em Yale. Era muito inteligente, além de ter uma beleza impressionante e um coração bondoso. Seus amigos o adoravam e as garotas viviam atrás dele. Seria tudo perfeito se Jared não fosse gay enrustido.

Descobriu-se homossexual ainda no começo da adolescência, quando ficou claro em sua cabeça, sua preferência por garotos. Mas escondera de todos, principalmente de seu pai, que era pastor e conservador ao extremo.

Com sua ida à faculdade, achou que morando longe de todos, conseguiria vencer seus medos. Mas não foi bem assim, e se não fosse por seu amigo Chad, mal sairia do apartamento que dividiam em New Haven.

Chad Michael Murray era o melhor amigo de Jared desde que eles moravam em San Antonio, e foi com alegria que eles e suas famílias receberam a notícia que ambos haviam sido aceitos em Yale.

O primeiro semestre mal havia começado, e o moreno não estava mais aguentando a insistência do amigo para que ele saísse do armário. Chad era o único que sabia da homossexualidade de Jared.

- Aproveita que ninguém te conhece aqui porra! Vai ficar virgem até quando?

- Eu não sou virgem e você sabe muito bem disso! – O moreno disse irritado.

- Você sabe de qual virgindade estou falando. – Chad riu e Jared rolou os olhos.

- Não começa Chad...

- Jared, você não é feliz! Ou vai mentir dizendo que é?

- Eu... – O moreno bufou. – Estou bem. Você parece que está mais preocupado com isso do que eu.

- A gente não está mais em San Antonio. – Chad estalou os dedos no rosto do amigo. – Hello? Yale! O que não falta aqui é gay!

- E você quer o quê? Que eu saia caçando homens pelo campus igual você caça mulheres?

- Não exagera também... O que eu quero dizer é que você deve começar a buscar as coisas que te façam feliz e que te _satisfaçam _de verdade. – Chad riu baixinho e Jared lhe deu um soco fraco no braço.

- Cala a boca! – O moreno ria também.

- Ok, eu desisto! – Chad ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição. – Só quero saber o que a gente vai fazer no seu aniversário.

- Nada... – Jared respondeu sério.

- O quê? Nada? – Chad gritou. – Jared, olha pra mim. – O loiro forçou o amigo a encará-lo. – Você vai fazer vinte e um anos cara! Estamos finalmente morando sozinhos, longe dos malas dos nossos pais e você diz que não vai fazer _nada_ no seu aniversário?

- Isso mesmo. – Jared pegou sua mochila e chamou o loiro sem encará-lo. – Você vem?

Chad ficou pensativo. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa pra ajudar o amigo e ao final do dia ele já havia resolvido o que faria para dar a Jared um aniversário inesquecível.

J²

- Quinhentos dólares? – Chad praticamente berrou. – Cara, você deve ser muito bom pra cobrar isso tudo por algumas horas.

- Quer descobrir? – A voz do outro lado da linha perguntou de um jeito sacana. – E não são _algumas horas_, esse valor é pela noite toda.

- Não quero descobrir nada, obrigado. – Chad disse sério. – E a noite toda? Cuidado com meu amigo que ele é virgem... Pelo menos lá no... Bem, você me entendeu.

- Eu sou um profissional e seu amigo estará em boas mãos, se é que você me entende.

Chad havia encontrado a solução para Jared perder a _virgindade_, contratando um garoto de programa. Seria seu presente de aniversário para o amigo e após tudo combinado, Chad desligou o telefone satisfeito. Jared o agradeceria pro resto da vida.

J²

- Aonde você vai? – Jared perguntou ao ver Chad todo arrumado.

- Vou sair...

- Obrigado por deixar seu melhor amigo sozinho no dia do aniversário dele.

- Olha Jared, se você quer ficar em casa no dia do seu aniversário, o problema é seu. Mas pode deixar que eu vou comemorar muito por você. – O loiro piscou e saiu do apartamento, sorrindo aberto, olhando para o relógio. Estava quase na hora do _presente_ de Jared chegar.

O moreno se jogou no sofá e bufou.

"_Divirta-se."_ Pensou emburrado, tentando se concentrar na televisão.

Quinze minutos depois a campainha tocou e Jared se perguntou quem deveria ser, já que Chad tinha a chave. Levantou e viu pelo olho mágico, que era um rapaz. Abriu a porta pensando em se tratar de algum amigo de Chad que ele não conhecia.

- Pois não?

- Jared Padalecki? – O homem perguntou sorridente.

- Sim.

- Meu nome é Jensen Ackles e o seu amigo Chad, me pediu para que entregasse seu presente de aniversário.

Jared riu. Chad era uma figura mesmo. Sabia que ele estava aprontando alguma.

- E onde está? – O moreno perguntou ainda sorrindo, olhando o loiro de cima em baixo, procurando por algum embrulho.

- Se me convidar para entrar eu lhe entregarei com todo prazer. – Jensen riu e piscou para o moreno que ficou desconfiado.

- Não pode me entregar sem entrar?

- Na verdade, Chad me deu instruções bem específicas, e se eu não entrar, não vai ter a menor graça. – Jensen ficou sério de repente e encarou Jared, que abriu mais a porta, ainda um pouco relutante, olhando hipnotizado para Jensen que entrou e olhou a sua volta.

- Bonito lugar.

- Obrigado. – O moreno fechou a porta. – Você é amigo do Chad?

- Hummm... Podemos dizer que sim. – Ackles respondeu.

- Podemos dizer que sim... – Jared repetiu. – Olha, eu não sei quem você é e nem o que está querendo, e se não disser logo do que se trata esse _presente_, se é que isso é verdade, eu vou te pôr pra fora!

- Você quer o seu presente ou não? – Jensen começou a se aproximar lentamente.

- Eu... – Jared estava ficando nervoso. Aquele loiro era lindo demais. Seus olhos eram incrivelmente verdes e a sua boca era escandalosamente perfeita. E ele ainda o encarava de uma forma que fazia o moreno perder a fala.

Jensen aproximou a boca do ouvido de Jared que não conseguia esboçar nenhuma reação, após sentir o perfume que vinha daquele homem.

- Você ainda não entendeu que o seu _presente_ sou _eu_? – O loiro tinha a voz tão rouca e baixa que Jared sentiu todos os pelos do seu corpo arrepiarem.

Antes mesmo de o moreno tentar entender o que significavam aquelas palavras, Jared foi pego de surpresa por um beijo.

A língua de Jensen invadia sua boca com urgência, sem dar espaço para dúvidas ou protestos e Jared se viu correspondendo aos poucos.

O que quer que Chad estivesse aprontando, Jared conversaria com ele depois, porque a língua atrevida de Jensen não o deixava pensar e nem raciocinar direito.

O loiro enfiou as mãos por dentro da camisa do moreno, sentindo sua pele e praticamente sem interromper o beijo, Jensen a tirou de uma vez só.

Jared queimava e o moreno começou a gemer timidamente na boca de Jensen, que agora apertava as nádegas do seu cliente.

Ackles interrompeu o beijo, encarando o moreno e sorrindo de canto por alguns instantes antes de chupar o pescoço de Jared enquanto passava levemente a mão pela sua ereção, fazendo o moreno gemer um pouco mais alto. Desceu até os mamilos e brincou com cada um deles ainda com a mão na ereção dele, que começava a movimentar o quadril, desesperado para aumentar o contato.

- Vou chegar lá, calma... – O loiro se afastou um pouco e tirou sua camisa, sem interromper o contato visual. Pegou as mãos de Jared e as colocou sobre seu corpo, o beijando-o em seguida. Jared apertou os músculos das costas do loiro que gemeu, deixando-o mais excitado ainda.

Jensen desceu novamente, abrindo e tirando a calça de Jared que o olhava ansioso. Passou a boca pelo membro do moreno, por cima da cueca, e ele arfou. Estava tremendo de tanto desejo.

O loiro desceu a boxer do seu cliente e a tirou, encarando a ereção dele, que pulsava.

- Você quer sentar no sofá? – Jensen perguntou.

- Quero... – Jared respondeu num fio de voz. Achava que poderia gozar sem mesmo o loiro tocar nele.

O moreno se ajeitou no sofá e Jensen, após tirar o resto de sua roupa, se posicionou entre suas pernas, apertando as coxas de Jared, enquanto lambia a glande do moreno fazendo movimentos circulares.

Padalecki jogou a cabeça pra trás e apertou o estofado do sofá, quando Jensen abocanhou seu membro e o chupou. O vai e vem era perfeito. Nem muito rápido, e nem muito devagar e Jared chegou à conclusão de que aquele era o melhor sexo oral que já havia recebido na vida.

O moreno sabia que não demoraria a gozar e avisou a Jensen, que parou, soltando o membro extremamente duro do outro.

Os gemidos de prazer se transformaram em um único som de protesto, e o loiro sorriu antes de passar a língua nos testículos do moreno. Jared fechou os olhos e gemeu baixinho. Adorava ser tocado ali e do jeito que Jensen estava fazendo, ora lambendo e ora abocanhando suas bolas, só o fazia ansiar mais pelo alívio.

Jared segurou em seu membro. Não aguentava mais. Precisava gozar.

Jensen tirou a mão do moreno, voltando a chupá-lo com vontade e não demorou nem dois segundos para Jared se derramar na boca do loiro, gemendo alto.

O loiro engoliu o sêmen de Jared e levantou o rosto, observando a expressão satisfeita de seu cliente. O moreno abriu os olhos e sorriu.

- Gostou? – O loiro perguntou.

- Nossa, eu... Gostei... – Jared respondeu timidamente.

- Mas temos um problema agora... – Jensen se levantou, apontando para seu próprio membro. - Olha como você me deixou...

Jared olhou para a ereção de Jensen e sem perceber, passou a língua pelos lábios.

- Quer saber como é a sensação? – Jensen começou a se masturbar lentamente, provocando o moreno. – De ter um pau em sua boca?

O moreno corou um pouco. Com certeza Chad havia contado ao loiro que ele nunca havia transado com nenhum homem, mas ao invés de ficar puto com aquilo, Jared ficou excitado.

- Quero... – Ele respondeu encarando Jensen, que sorriu e puxou Jared para a beirada do sofá.

- Então me chupa bem gostoso Jared. – Jensen estava realmente com tesão e se sentiu bem por não precisar fingir, como fazia com a maioria dos seus clientes.

Jared segurou o quadril do loiro e passou a língua pela extensão do membro de Jensen, querendo primeiro "prová-lo". O moreno achou o gosto delicioso e começou a chupar somente a cabeça, arrancando gemidos baixos do outro.

- Vai, Jared, coloca tudo na boca... – Jensen pediu e ficou surpreso com a urgência em sua voz.

Padalecki abocanhou quase tudo, ainda com medo de machucar o loiro, e começou um vai e vem tímido, aumentando a velocidade conforme os gemidos de Jensen iam preenchendo a sala.

Ackles queria segurar a cabeça do moreno e movimentar seu quadril, fodendo a boca dele desesperadamente, mas sabia que era a "primeira vez" de seu cliente e se controlou.

O moreno começou a acariciar as bolas do loiro com uma das mãos, querendo dar o mesmo prazer que o outro havia dado a ele. Se ele gostava, então Jensen deveria gostar também.

- Jared, assim eu vou gozar... – Jensen achou melhor avisar, pois não sabia se Jared gostaria que ele gozasse em sua boca e sorriu quando percebeu que o outro havia intensificado os movimentos.

Jensen gemeu com vontade quando gozou na boca de Jared, que se viu engolindo até a última gota do sêmen do loiro, como se fosse o néctar dos Deuses.

- Nossa Jared, tem certeza que foi a primeira vez que fez isso? – Jensen não aguentou.

- Foi... – O moreno respondeu um pouco sem graça.

- Pois não parece. – Jensen o beijou, provando o gosto do próprio gozo.

Jared estava duro novamente e Jensen pegou em sua mão, o ajudando a se levantar. Beijou seu queixo e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu quero que você me foda agora, Jared.

O moreno encarou Jensen sem responder, o beijando novamente, enquanto o levava para o seu quarto. Não queria correr o risco de Chad chegar e os ver ali na sala.

- Espera... – Jensen se afastou, pegando no bolso da sua calça, camisinhas e sachês de lubrificante. Havia trazido quatro de cada, achando que era suficiente. – Agora podemos ir...

O moreno olhou para as mãos do loiro e o encarou com os olhos escuros cheios de tesão.

J²

Jared se ajoelhou na cama, observando Jensen, que estava deitado de barriga pra cima, com as pernas abertas.

- Me prepara, Jared... – Jensen disse entregando o sachê para o moreno.

Jared rasgou a embalagem e sentiu seu membro latejar, com a visão de Jensen massageando o próprio membro.

O moreno jogou um pouco do gel em seus dedos e após Jensen abrir mais as pernas, Jared tocou em sua entrada, fazendo o loiro soltar um gritinho com o contato gelado.

Jared começou fazendo um carinho leve, em círculos, sentindo Jensen pulsar em seu dedo.

- Agora enfia Jared, enfia... – O loiro disse entre gemidos e o moreno obedeceu, introduzindo um dedo devagar, e logo após outro.

Jensen não era virgem, mas quase não bancava o passivo com seus clientes, mesmo que alguns praticamente implorassem por isso, e sentiu um pouco de desconforto, que foi desaparecendo à medida que Jared aprofundava o contato.

- Isso Jared, assim... Bem fundo... – Jensen gemia e manipulava seu membro devagar, com cuidado para não gozar. Quando se sentiu pronto avisou ao moreno.

- Estou pronto, Jared, coloque a camisinha e jogue o resto do lubrificante nela. – Jensen explicou com a voz rouca e Jared se apressou. Não estava mais aguentando de tesão, e queria desesperadamente foder aquele loiro gostoso.

O moreno se posicionou, começando a introduzir seu membro em Jensen, e quando chegou à metade, o loiro apertou as costas de Jared, sentindo um pouco de dor.

- Pare Jared... – Jensen pediu, respirando forte.

- Estou te machucando? – Jared perguntou preocupado.

- Não, só me deixe acostumar, ok? – Jensen disse sorrindo. – Você tem noção do seu _tamanho_, não é?

Jared sorriu, beijando Jensen e controlando o desejo de fodê-lo insanamente. O loiro era bem apertado e pulsava a cada centímetro investido, deixando o moreno à beira da loucura.

- Pronto, pode continuar... – Jensen avisou e o moreno retirou quase todo o seu membro, penetrando novamente e dessa vez, preenchendo o buraco quente do loiro. Ambos gemeram. Jensen, numa mistura de dor e prazer e Jared, sentindo que poderia se viciar naquela sensação.

O moreno apoiou as mãos ao lado do corpo de Jensen e eles passaram a se encarar, enquanto Jared investia no loiro.

- Isso Jared, continua assim... – Jensen encorajava Jared a ir devagar, pois sentia pelo olhar do moreno que ele queria fodê-lo feito um louco.

Jensen já sentia prazer a cada estocada e enlaçou o moreno com suas pernas aumentando o contato, _forçando_ Jared a ir mais fundo, e quando o moreno tocou em sua próstata várias vezes, Jensen perdeu a sanidade.

- Mais rápido Jared! Mete mais fundo! Oh meu Deus! Assim... Me fode, Jared! Me fode! – Jensen pedia entre os palavrões que dizia.

Jared gemia cada vez mais alto, sentindo seus corpos se chocarem com urgência. O clímax estava próximo para ambos e quando Jensen avisou aos gritos que ia gozar, percebeu que nem ele e nem Jared tocavam em seu membro, mas gozou com a mesma intensidade.

Jared não conseguia sentir seu corpo. A única coisa que sentia eram as contrações de Jensen esmagando seu membro.

- Caralho Jensen, eu vou gozar! – Jared disse segundos antes de ter o melhor orgasmo de sua vida. Até agora.

J²

Jared saiu de dentro de Jensen, tirou o preservativo e se deitou ao lado do loiro, perguntando minutos depois com a voz ofegante.

- Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Quero. – Jensen respondeu e observou o moreno se levantar e sair do quarto.

- Toma. – Jared entregou uma garrafa de água para Jensen quando voltou e o loiro riu.

- O que foi? – Jared quis saber.

- Nada. – Ackles bebeu quase a garrafa toda. – É que eu gostei de fechar minha carreira com chave de ouro. – Jensen abriu aspas com os dedos quando disse carreira.

- Como assim? – Jared não estava entendendo nada.

- Esse foi meu último programa, pois decidi que não quero mais essa vida pra mim. Já consegui juntar o dinheiro que queria. – Jensen encarou Jared que o ouvia atentamente. – E sendo assim, você é meu último cliente.

- Devo me sentir honrado com isso? – O moreno perguntou sem soar sarcástico.

- Não, mas eu sim. – Jensen passou a língua pelos lábios e puxou o moreno para mais perto. – Me beija.

Jared se arrepiou e obedeceu. Jensen invadiu a boca do moreno, chupando a língua e mordendo o lábio do outro, fazendo Jared gemer.

- Gosta disso? – O loiro interrompeu o beijo, encarando o moreno que respondeu com a cabeça que sim. – E disso? – Jensen passou a chupar e morder o pescoço do moreno, sem se importar se ficaria marcado.

- Gosto... – Jared respondeu com a voz fraca, sentindo seu membro endurecer novamente. – Não é possível... – Jared pensou alto.

- Não é possível o quê? – Jensen parou e perguntou.

- Isso... – O moreno pegou a mão do loiro e colocou sobre seu membro. Jensen riu e fez o mesmo, fazendo Jared "ver" que ele estava ficando duro também. – Nós praticamente acabamos de gozar... Duas vezes.

- O que eu sei é que seria uma pena desperdiçar... Não é? – Jensen se abaixou e abocanhou a ereção de Jared que se deitou, fechando os olhos, começando a gemer novamente.

O loiro afastou as pernas dele, sem parar de chupá-lo, e começou a brincar com sua entrada. O moreno as abriu ainda mais, adorando a carícia.

Jared levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo quando sentiu que Jensen largara seu membro e passava a língua em seu buraco. A sensação era indescritível e o moreno gemia, sentindo suas pernas tremerem. Poderia gozar só com aquilo.

- Deixa eu te fazer gritar igual você fez comigo? – Jensen interrompeu o carinho, pegando o sachê de lubrificante e lambuzando seus dedos.

Jared não conseguiu responder, pois Jensen voltou a chupar seu membro, enquanto molhava mais ainda sua intimidade com o gel.

Ackles percebeu que o moreno tentava mais contato com seus dedos e forçou um pouco, reparando na reação dele, que segurou o lençol com força, gemendo palavras desconexas.

Jensen largou novamente o membro do moreno, subindo o corpo, sem parar de movimentar os dedos em seu buraco.

- Tá gostoso assim? Quer que eu meta meus dedos em você? Pede pra eu meter, Jared! Pede! – O loiro dizia com a voz rouca e o moreno respondeu gemendo.

- Mete Jensen...

Jensen sorriu e penetrou o moreno com um dedo apenas, o introduzindo todo e o tirando devagar. Jared era virgem e precisava ser bem preparado.

Jared sentiu um pouco de desconforto que logo passou e quando sentiu o segundo dedo o invadir, o moreno alcançou seu membro o massageando com vontade.

- Não... Ainda não... – Jensen afastou a mão do moreno. – Você não vai gozar agora.

O loiro conseguiu vestir a camisinha em seu membro sem interromper o vai e vem que fazia na entrada do moreno, e quando se posicionou, tirando os dedos, ouviu palavras de protesto de Jared.

- Agora eu vou te foder com outra coisa... – O loiro disse se encaixando entre as pernas do moreno. Jared ficou ansioso, mas tentou relaxar.

Jensen forçou a entrada do moreno com seu membro, sentindo que Jared era muito apertado. Mas como virgem, não poderia ser diferente.

- Relaxa Jared, se você se contrair sentirá dor. E pode confiar em mim, eu não vou te machucar.

Jared tentou relaxar mais, deixando Jensen fazer seu _serviço. _Ansiava por aquilo há muito tempo e agradecia internamente pela _sua primeira vez _ser com um homem experiente como o loiro.

Jensen forçou até a metade, deixando o moreno se acostumar com a invasão. Não era exatamente pequeno e sabia que Jared sentiria um pouco de dor no começo, e para relaxá-lo ainda mais, Ackles pegou em sua ereção a bombeando com vontade.

Jared imediatamente reagiu aquilo, relaxando completamente, fazendo com que o membro de Jensen escorregasse naturalmente dentro de si.

- Puta que pariu Jared! Como você é apertado! – Jensen se controlava para não gozar. Normalmente tinha total controle de seu corpo, coisa que aquele inexperiente moreno estava fazendo ir por água abaixo.

Jensen soltou o membro de Jared e começou a estocar com calma. Não queria machucar o moreno, que gemia baixinho, ainda sentindo desconforto. Jensen pegou uma das pernas do seu cliente e a colocou em volta de sua cintura, fazendo o mesmo com a outra.

Naquela posição Jared sentia o pau de Jensen completamente dentro de si. E quando o loiro começou a tirar seu membro quase todo de dentro dele, para então enfiá-lo novamente, conseguindo ir cada vez mais fundo, Jared começou a gemer. De prazer.

Jensen sabia que precisava encontrar o ponto que faria Jared gritar e quando o encontrou, estocou com força, várias vezes, sentindo o moreno agarrar forte seu quadril.

- Jensen... – Jared gemeu.

- O quê Jared? – O loiro provocou. – Me fala o que você quer...

Jared mantinha os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta, de onde saíam gemidos cada vez mais altos. Jensen sorriu. Aquele moreno era muito bonito e assim tão entregue, ele ficava ainda mais.

- Me pede Jared! Me pede pra te foder! – Jensen insistia, enquanto diminuía a velocidade das estocadas.

- Jensen... – Jared tinha a voz trêmula. - Me fode Jensen! Me fode! – O moreno gritou sem nenhum pudor.

O loiro riu e voltou a estocar forte, atingindo novamente a próstata do moreno.

- Você é muito gostoso Jared! – Jensen gemia sem mudar o ritmo dos movimentos, perdendo cada vez mais o controle enquanto ouvia o moreno gritar o seu nome. Queria desesperadamente gozar dentro dele.

- Jensen! Eu vou gozar! Vou gozar! – Jared gritou assim que sentiu seu membro ser envolvido pela mão do loiro.

- Goza Jared, goza pra mim... – Jensen gemeu, enquanto massageava o moreno no mesmo ritmo das suas investidas. Também havia chegado ao seu limite.

O moreno arqueou as costas e gemeu alguns palavrões antes de um arrebatador orgasmo o atingir. Muito mais prazeroso que o último.

Jensen ainda estocou algumas vezes, sentindo o buraco de Jared pulsar desesperadamente em seu membro, explodindo em um gozo demorado e intenso.

J²

Após se livrar do preservativo, o loiro deitou ao lado de Jared, que sorria ofegante.

- Isso foi... Foi... – O moreno não encontrava a palavra, mas Jensen entendeu perfeitamente.

- Foi.

Ambos riram.

- Eu fui pago para ficar até de manhã. – Jensen se sentiu estranho ao perceber que foderia Jared até o amanhecer. De graça. - Vamos dormir um pouco?

Jared concordou. Apesar de ter noção de que o loiro era um completo estranho, e que poderia ficar vulnerável a qualquer coisa depois que caísse em sono profundo, alguma coisa em Jensen o tranqüilizava, e eles acabaram dormindo de conchinha.

J²

Jared abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo seu corpo cansado, apesar de ter dormido por horas. Lembrou-se de Jensen e sorriu. O loiro deveria estar tão quebrado quanto ele. Havia sido uma noite e tanto. Após o cochilo eles haviam repetido tudo novamente e Jared havia gozado ainda mais gostoso.

Depois de um tempo resolveu se levantar. Chad já deveria ter chegado e ele queria agradecer pessoalmente ao amigo pelo presente, e para se _vingar_, não lhe contaria absolutamente nenhum detalhe.

O moreno se sentou na cama e se espreguiçou, vendo um envelope em cima do criado mudo. Pegou e abriu. Dentro havia cinco notas de cem dólares e um bilhete.

_Não é justo receber pela noite maravilhosa que você me proporcionou. Pode parecer clichê, mas nunca senti prazer igual com ninguém. Por favor, devolva o dinheiro ao seu amigo e agradeça por mim. No final das contas, quem ganhou o presente fui eu._

_Como eu te disse, você foi meu último cliente e se quiser me ligar para beber uma cerveja ou repetir a dose, meu telefone está logo embaixo. _

_Jensen _

Jared sorriu. Realmente aquele bilhete o surpreendeu. Gravou o celular do loiro no seu e guardou o bilhete.

"_Por que não?"_

Pensou antes de se dirigir ao banheiro.

Estava solteiro, Jensen era super gostoso e depois daquela noite, o moreno não conseguia sequer se imaginar com alguma mulher. Não esconderia mais sua homossexualidade de ninguém. E eles poderiam se conhecer melhor.

"_Por que não?"_

Pensou novamente, antes de ligar o chuveiro.

Jared passou o resto do dia com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, sem ainda entender o motivo e o que o moreno não sabia era que em algum lugar em New Haven, certo loiro também não conseguia parar de sorrir.

**FIM**

_**Nota da beta**_

_Nossa, que lindo esse final! Depois de um miolo altamente pervo (como tem coragem, de dizer que não?), tudo perfeito do início ao fim! O aniversariante vai amar, embora creio que ele preferisse que você desse esse presente da Fic kkkkkkk! Ele deve ser uma pessoa maravilhosa para merecer uma Fic tão incrível!_

_Parabéns à autora e ao aniversariante!_


End file.
